R5 tour with Team Austin
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: jimmy tell team austin that they are leaving for L.A to meet a band that will be touring with them just to get to know them better but austin doesnt know theyre his cousins and his cousin Rocky falls in love with ally and so do the others will they ever be the same? sorry horrible on summaries if u have a better one pm me them and ill see
1. Tour News

**hey guys it took me awhile but finally wrote it so Enjoy!=D**

* * *

* Austin's p.o.v *

It was a normal day for my team like everyday Me and Dez playing video games in the practice room,Ally working,Trish coming in and doing her famous line and pose with some wacky job that she never today I was about to beat Dez at HALO 4** (1)** until I heard Ally call me and Dez from downstairs so we went down suprised to see Jimmy talking to ally and trish at the counter,ally told everyone to leave the store because it was closing time but it wasnt it was only 3:30 dez was about to leave until trish told him to stay so when he did ally went to the doors and truned the sign to **closed until 10 AM **once everyone left,Jimmy said he had really big news for us and that he told our parents and how they said it was okay as long as there was security and there was another band preforming with us and that we share the same bus until I cut him off.

"Jimmy what are you talking about?" I asked

"Team Austin YOUR GOING ON TOUR!" he thats why ally closed shop for privacy.i stood there shocked and wide eyed Ally and Trish were calm I'm guessing jimmy told them already before me to see my reaction to the news dez was running around screaming excitedly I Finally spoke up ... well we all said the same thing well shouted it.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU JIMMY YOUR THE BEST RECORD COMAPANY OWNER EVER!" we all said in unision

" great you guys leave to meet the band your preforming with in 2 days so leave and get packing your flight tickets are with your parents there will be a limo to take you guys to the airport here really early so get alot of rest and you guys will leave in a private jet owened by **hollywood records(2) **and **starr** **records** so any questions" Jimmy said I raised my hand

"yeah 2 questions one: what is the band called that we will be meeting? and where are we going in 2 days?" I said

"two anwsers one:the band is named R5 and two: Los angeles CA" he said

Ally raised her hand next " umm where are we going to stay? and for how long will we be in L.A? and when does the tour star?t and whats the tour called? and how long is the tour? ally asked_ she has so many questions yet she is still cute_.

" dang you ask a lot of questions here are your anwsers one:I booked you a :a :tour stars in a month after you come : its called the Austin and R5 loud : its for a whole year or two anymore questions?" he asked we all shook are heads 'No'

"great see you guys in 2 days" and with that he left and so did trish and ally for a quick ' shopping spree ' for tour and we all left to go pack.

* * *

* Riker"s P.O.V *

Today was normal for Me,Rydel,Rocky,Ross and Ryland scince we were in the Hollywood records owners office waiting for Ellington to show up and a few moments later there he was in the door way apologizing for being late he said he was late because he was having a drum lesson/session with shawny Baby**(3)** and it went a little overtime than normal and he closed the door and sat down next to me and was in between Me and Rydel scince we were little we never grew out of the seating chart which was Me,Ellington,Rydel,Rocky,Ross and ryland and still we sit down together like that. so after our boss told us that we were going on something for a year or two and how there was going to be another big artist or team with us from Miami florida and they'll be coming to stay in cali for a month to get to know us better before tour starts and what not and asked if there was ant questions Me and rydel shot our hands straight up of course I went first.

" umm who is this ' team ' we'll be meeting and going on tour with for the next year or two? " I asked

"Team Austin or as miami calls him Austin Moon and his best friends/Team Ally Dawson his best friend/songwriter,Dez his best friend/Video maker,Trish De la rosa his best friend /manager so get ready to meet them in 2 days welcome them please and no flirting with Ally please I met her and she is beautiful so that goes for the boys alright Riker,Rocky,Ross,and Ellington got it" he asked

"Isnt that supposed to go for Ryland aswell because I know he is a boy cuz' he can flirt like no other boy in this room" Ellington said

"yeah. and how old is she anyway" I asked

"Ally is 17 almost 18 years old" He said "anymore?" we all shook our heads 'no' "good now go home and rest and prepare to meet them. also we are having a ' welcome to L.A ' party for them so be nice now go on and get ready to meet them" we all said our good bye's and we left in my car while ellington left in his when we got home we filled our parents in on what our boss told us and our mom( stormie ) was really happy for us leaving on a tour for a year or two tour and we left to band practice,Rydel all excited about not being the only girl on this tour for once and we talked about it all out through band practice then left for bed.

* * *

**hey guys hope you enjoyed it it took me a few days to come up with ideas for it. and please now hate criticizim is welcomed but I still wont stop writing I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow.**

**Ready 5et Rock forever!=D**


	2. Meeting team Austin and R5

**Hey**** guys sorry for the wait if,you guys get confused about the story then pm me and I'll chapter will involve most of the r5 boys and ryland,Austin and Ally's p.o.v soooooo** **Enjoy!**

* * *

* 2 Days later *

*Riker's P.O.V*

Today was the day we would get to meet 'Team Austin' Rocky for some unknown reason was excited to meet them.I mean come on we Toured with Taylor Matthews**(1) **and Sunderland**(2)** and went on an east coast tour and west coast tour I dont think a world tour will be much of a deal I mean like it is but..whatever anyway,before we left since Rydel has all of our email addresses she sent us everything she could find on Austin Moon and his team pics,videos,bio and to be fair he and Ross look totally alike I wonder if their brothers oh well but still his videos are pretty cool then I heard our mom call us to get in the cars so we can go pick up Ratliff then leave to the air port to get team Austin and I think I heard my siblings screaming and I don't think that for ell oh well lets see what happens.

* Ally"s p.o.v *

Okay so got to the airport a little late thanks to my best friend this is how we got late.

"Guess who's ready to leave for L.A!" Trish said with her suit case

" none of us if Austin doesn't get here soon" I said " dez is Already here I've been here and u just got here so now we wait for Austin"

"WAIT!? for Austin no way we leave in 3 hours and its 2 hours or even longer to get to L.A! have u texted him" she said

" yeah but he hasn't answered" I hear my phone playing there"s no way i can make it with out ya be here with out you"

"ITS AUSTIN HE'S CALLING!" "WELL PICK IT UP ALLY!" " IM GOING TRISH! "

**Austin/_Ally_**

_**"AUSTIN MONICA MOON WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" **_

**" I know im late I'll be there in 3 min i swear baby bye" **he said really fast but all i heard 3 minutes and baby... DID HE CALL ME BABY LIKE HIS GIRLFRIEND! okay that's wierd i mean i like him and all but he doesn't like me i know that for the next thing I know a blonde guy is out in the sonic boom store doors knocking with his suit case in his red and back music note pj pants and pink work out shirt and Trish let him in then slapped him.

"OWWWW WHAT THE FREAK TRISH!" he yelled

"Thats for being late Moon we have to get to the airport now! Dez get down here!" then I see a black limo or SUV and starts honking at us to get in.

"GUYS THE LIMO OR SUV IS HERE SO LETS GO DEZ GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW WE'RE LEAVING!" dang I never yell like that but this time was necessary then we were in the SUV and Jimmy said limo well this is not a limo,but still next thing I know we are on a plane flying to L.A.

*end of p.o.v*

*Rocky's p.o.v*

YAY Today is the day we get to meet 'Team Austin' right now we are at the airport waiting for them to arrive and I dont see them but I'm just looking for the red head dude so they should be easy to find oh I see them!

"GUYS GUYS!" I shouted

"WHAT YOU SAW ELVIS!"Ross shouted back and looking around 'cuz he's an idiot yet I'm related to him.

"NO! In your dreams Ross I mean I see the guys,HEY TEAM AUSTIN OVER HERE!" I said waving my hand and I saw this little petite brunette came up to me with Austin,Ginger or Dez i think that's his name and a latina girl.

"HI are you guys R5?" she asked

"yeah I'm Rocky this is Riker my brother Rydel my sister Ross my little brother,our friend Ellington but call him Ratliff and our little brother/manager Ryland are you guys Team Austin" I said a little ! no I cant be nervous I'm rocky I'm never nervous why I'm I nervous sure she is a little cute okay make that REALLY REALLY CUTE but I know my bro's and Ratliff are thinking the same oh well this tour should be fun.

"Yeah we're Team Austin if you want to call us that but we prefer to be called by our name's I'm Ally this is Austin *Points to him*and this is Trish *points to Trish* and this is Dez *Points to dez*" she said and smiled at me

"H-Hi Ally" Ross,Riker,Ratliff said in unision,they are so in love with her.

"Hi I'm Austin" Austin said holding out his hand for me to shake

"Hi Austin Ally Trish Dez" I said smiling and shaking their hands as did riker ross rydel ratliff and ryland and our parents and we left to our place to chill and wait for calum raini and laura to come over to meet them and wow do ross and Austin,Ally and Laura,Dez and calum,Trish and Raini look so alike except Ally has caramel/blonde highlights at the tip growing up and Laura has the same thing just more blonde. Dez has a wierd choice of clothing and is a little immature and calum has a different choice of clothing but totally critizizes Dez alot and Austin too and so does ally. maybe I could ask the owner of **HOLLYWOOD RECORDS **to make an exception of the NO FLIRTING WITH ALLY rule so I can ask her out oh well maybe I'll do it on tour

* * *

**and that was chapter 2 soo be sure u vote on my poll so I know who can be the First couple but so far Rockaura is taking lead and if u hate this then PM me so I know to stop writing and work on something else or whatever soo PM me if you hate or PM if u love/like and want me to continue soo thanks for reading **

**Thanks,**

**Ready set rock forever! =]**


	3. No flirting with Ally Rule talk

**Hey guys i have exciting news if u guys saw my poll and voted for Rockaura then congrats! they chapter revolves around Rockaura coming true so Enjoy and congrats to the Rockaura voters!**

* * *

*Rocky's p.o.v*

Right now I'm on my way to HOLLYWOOD RECORDS studio to talk to the owner about the **NO FLIRTING WITH ALLY **rule so i hope everything goes okay.I wonder what it would be like to call her mine even though we just met and we are just starting to become friends so lets see.

*knocks on the door*" come in he said

"Hey"

"Oh Hey Rocky right?"  
"Yeah"

"Sit so what did you want to ask me." he asked me i wonder how he knew i wanted to ask him.

"I ummm...wanted to ask you about the 'NO FLIRTING WITH ALLY' rule" I said finger gesturing the rule.

"Rocky how many times do I have to tell you and your brothers and Ellington that it's the rule Jimmy and I talked about it and the answer is no"

"alright s- wait did you say my brothers and Ellington came in and asked you about the rule too?" i said surprised that my brothers and Ell came in

"Yes all of them except Riker who called a few minutes ago saying he was coming in to talk to me about the tour" he said

" oh okay but please can you talk to Jimmy about the rule for me please I'm already in love with Ally PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I asked on my knees and with my hands clasped together like i was praying which I was,hoping he could make the acception.

"Okay just for you but don't tell your brother and ellington got it,if you ask her out and she says yes then its official. but if you guys break up then you guys must stay friends got it" all I did was just nod and stay calm but inside i was doing a whole bunch of different dance moves and screaming "ALLY IS GOING TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" and I left now all I have to do is get Ally alone and make my move but not a kidnap move.

" Bye!" I said leaving

"Bye Rocky" he said then I bumped into Riker

"Oh hey little bro" He said a little nervous because he probably didn't expect to see me here.

" Sup Big bro and I'm not that younger than you I'm only two years younger DUH!" i said

"Oh yeah umm... BYE!" he said going into the room I just came out of.

*End of P.O.V*

* * *

*A Few Hours Later*

*Ally's P.O.V*

It's only been a day and I'm in love with two members of R5 and if you're wondering who they are I'll tell you its rocky and Ratliff and I think Riker too so make that three now I'm getting ready for a day with Riker,Ratliff,Rydel,Rocky,Ross,and ryland and Laura,Raini,And Calum and Austin,Trish,and Dez . Dang do we have a lot of boys and only 4 girls and counting me that would be 5 girls so hopefully no one flirts with anyone but,Riker's been doing that to me a lot lately and Rocky's becoming my new best friend somehow but i don't want to jeopardize our friendship like I did with Austin but we are still best friends and lost interest in eachother. at least today will be about us getting to know eachother.

*hears someone knocking on the hotel room door and goes to answer it*

"oh hey Laura,hey rydelly" I said

"Hey Ally" laura said

"Hey Alls! and dont call me rydelly please i have to deal with my brothers calling me that I dont need another one" she said

"sorry Ryland told me to call you that" I said "So what bring you girls here to my room"

"Nothing we just wanted to stop by and chat" Laura said while Rydel was txting someone with a mad face on and txting very fast and Laura noticed.

"Ry are you okay who are you txting...wait is it one of your brothers?" laura said

"yes,one of my soon to be dead brothers!" she said shouting me and laura looked at her scared.

"sorry" she apologized " I was texting ryland that he shouldnt sleep tonight"

"Why?" I asked

"If we dont see him tommorrow then it means i killed him last night" she said grinning evily

"O-kay now I know to stay over at your house tonight and so will Raini and Trish and Ally if they want to stay over" Laura said looking at me.

"Why?" Rydel said

"Because knowing you will tell me you will kill him" Laura said

"Haha laura,so Ally what do you want do today while we wait for the boys" Rydel said

"ummm...I dont know we can watch TV?" they all agreed and we watched laura and ross's show '**we are twin vampires'(also A new stroy I will publish in the future**


	4. Who asked her! part 1

**K guys finally got an idea thanks to *Drum Roll* FunnypicklesAreAwesome! Thank you so much! here is where your idea will be mentioned so Thank you! and you guys will be surprised at who asked Ally out and its not the A&A cast or team ****Austin you'll be surprised FunnyPicklesAreAwesome you know who it is.**

**Disclaimer:i own nothing with numbers**

**Bold numbers give clues of who Ally's mystery boy is**

* * *

*Rocky's P.O.V*

Okay Rocky think,Think how to do this,how to do this,currently we are at the 'Welcome to L.A' Party for Team Austin, but we're just waiting for them to arrive,I'm nervous as heck right now!,huh?Second time in my life!,and just for a girl,oh here they come!.

*End of P.O.V*

Rocky:"*shouts*Guys hide quick they're here!",as everyone was hiding in they're spots,they had everyone from both Disney studios come,meaning Disney channel and Disney XD,just they didn't have 'the suit life:On deck' cast come or'Pair of kings' cast come.

Team Austin:*Walk in*

Everyone:*Jump out of their hiding spots,and shout*"WELCOME TO L.A!"*Run and Hug them*

Ally:*Gets out of the hug*"Awww thanks guys and Disney XD guys thanks its really cool that you guys put all this together for us,Thanks so much!"

Austin:Yeah guys this is awesome an-Oooooooooooh is that a...

Destin: CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!*Run to it*

Trish: You idiots get back here right now!,and say thanks now or drop and give me 50!

Destin:*Already have chocolate on their face,looking scared and come back,mumble*"Sorry Trish"

Spencer Boldman( Adam From lab Rats):Okay well lets get this party started shall we?* asks the crowd*

Everyone;YEAH!

Spencer:Well okay then,Blake! get started

Blake Michael(Tyler From Dog with a blog):Already on it bro!*Starts the music,Plays #ThatPower by Will. FT. Justin Bieber**(1)***

_*1 Hour later*_

Spencer:*Goes up to Ally*Hey Ally-Gator wanna dance?

Ally:I cant dance that well you know that Spence**(1)**

Spencer:Come on Ally please i cant dance good either *Shows her lame dance moves*

Ally:Okay then *starts dancing with him*

Rocky:*sees them,and glares*

Rydel:*sees Rocky glaring at Ally and Spencer Dancing lamely,goes up to him*'hey Rock whats up

Rocky:oh nothing just watching Ally and Spencer dancing when it should be me!*Mad*

Rydel: Dude just ask politely if you can cut in

Rocky:*Relaxed* OK *Walks up to them,but stops when he sees Leo Howard **(2) **cutting in*

**With Ally**

Spencer:Hey Ally?

Ally: Yeah

Spencer:So um do you wa-

Leo:Hey guys!Welcome to L.A Ally

Ally:Thanks um whats your name again,sorry its just that i don't know everyone

Leo:Its fine Ally,and its Leo,Leo Howard at your service*Bows to her like she was the queen*

Ally: Oh well thanks Leo

Spencer:Hey Leo,um why are you here,shouldn't you be at the dojo practicing?

Ally:You do Karate?!

Leo:Yeah I do and tae kwon do and jujitsu,and stuff like that,and FYI Spence i came to ask Ally if she wants to come over and watch tomorrow say at 4:30?

Ally:Sure I would LOVE to,maybe i can show you*Stops talking*

Spencer and Leo:*look at her weirdly*

Ally:I mean maybe you can show me how to do Karate and that stuff

Leo:Oh well okay then,if Spencer lets you go or R5 or Austin,Trish,and Dez

Ally: Don't worry they will

**The next day**

Everyone: NO ALLY!

Ally:Come on plz guys i really wanna go

Ratliff:Why Ally sure Ross knows them but what about us?

Ally:I..but...Austin?

Austin:No Ally I'm sorry but we don't know them Ross does but i don't!You just gotta live with it!

Ally: Trish?

Trish: No Ally im sorry but im with Austin on this its a big NO!

Ally: Dez?

Dez: Okay everyone i have a confession,my parents do,Ally is my sister!Okay my little sister! and Leo Howard is our cousin!

Austin:*Serious*Buddy stop lying really its not gonna work

Dez: Austin I'm not lying,she really is my sister i don't know what happened when we were born but i dont know my mom and dad and the doctor told me last night,when i left the party.I'll take her Leo doesn't know yet but I'll tell him

Stormie: Okay Dez but just in Case take Ross,and Ratliff with you,Okay?

Dez: Sure stormie,lets go Sissy-Ally

Ally:Okay but im gonna call my parents later and we'll sort things out

Rosslington: Alright well lets go

* * *

**At the dojo**

Ally:*Come in with Dez,Ross,Ratliff*Hey Leo!hey Spencer!Hey Mateo(Jerry From kickin it)

Leo&Spencer:Ally!*Go and hug her*

Mateo: What a do girl?

Dez: Dont flirt with my sister,and leo's cousin

leo: Hold up now,What do you mean by cousin?

Dez: Our mom's are sisters

Ally:Yeah i know freaky but true we'll talk tonight,but im here so...

Leo:Oh right okay,Um we do have to talk later so I'll see you around Dez,I'll call you when we're done

Dez: Alright no funny business,alright

Leo: Dont worry cous

Ross:Be careful with her

Ratliff:(grabs Spencer and Mateo) I don't wanna came back here to get her and see her bruised and bleeding got it!

Spencer and Mateo: *Nods their heads scared*

Ross: Bab**(uh oh! there is a secret;}!1)**-I mean Ellington come on!

Ratliff: *lets them go*Coming Ross!*leaves*

Leo: Okay then um Alls why don't you go and change i brought extra cloths for you

Ally: Okay*Goes and changes*

Mateo: Bro im not gonna lie,but...your cousin is HOT!

Spencer: *Mad*

Leo: Really Mat! my cousin

Ally: Im back,so Leo where do we start

Leo: Something simple,um how about do some round house kicks and punches on the dummy*walks her over the person dummy*Ready

Ally: Yes

Leo: alright and KIA!

Ally: *Does really good*

Leo: Ally dang your good do you take lessons or something?

Ally: Um what?*High pitch*

Spencer: Well?

Ally:uh no i just took a few classes as a child but not anymore.

Mateo: Okay,SO ally do you wanna go on a date later with me?

Ally:Um sorry but no,im already dating someone

Leo:who?

Spencer:*Sneaks away*

Ally: Sorry cant say*Leaves*

* * *

**Okay soooooooo sorry for the late update!:/ But cut me some slack no one said 6th grade was easy!and being in bad too,so sorry for the late who do you think is Ally's Boy is,plz leave in the review box plz!**

**Bye Bye!Love NIff FOREVER or whoever you ship**

**Ali Out!Peace!*peace sign***


End file.
